


i run to you

by MaddieandChimney



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: “We’re having a baby!” + Surprise Pregnancy Reveal.Maddie and Chimney go to the station to tell their family that they're pregnant.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales, Madney One-Shots





	i run to you

It was a day they had eagerly anticipated for what felt like a lifetime, although in reality had only been five weeks. They had discussed it more than once – should they pull Buck to the side and tell him on his own? Should they tell each member of their family individually? The plan hadn’t been a difficult one to formulate once they had decided they wanted to tell everyone together. They were a family and such a joyous occasion should be celebrated as one.

Maddie was beyond excited – she’d never had a family of her own before, not one quite as big and loving as the people she had found when she had run to LA to be with her brother. When she had packed a bag and run without a second glance behind her from her life with Doug, she had never quite expected her life to turn out quite so amazing. Really, when she had left a sixteen-year relationship, she hadn’t expected to find love again, she hadn’t thought herself capable of trusting another man in that way. Chimney had proven her wrong in every single way possible.

The grin on his face matches her own, although there was a tinge of sadness that they couldn’t quite live in their own happy little bubble anymore. As much as they had awaited this day, it was nice… to have something that belonged to just the two of them, their own little secret that left them giggling as they thought of what their daughter or son would look like, if he or she would have Chimney’s eyes and Maddie’s smile. The kind of secret that left Maddie staring at baby Nia from across the room with a pout on her lips, tugging on Chimney’s hand because they were going to have one of those, one day soon.

Not every secret is meant to be kept though and Maddie feels the nervous, yet excited tension in her stomach as they walk into the station. Her hand clutches onto his, feeling his own nervous energy radiating from him as he chews a little too aggressively on the gum in his mouth.

A big family meal in the place that meant so much to the both of them, for various reasons but mostly because it had been the place she had first asked him on a date, it had been the place he had first pressed his lips to hers and kissed her in a way she had never been kissed before. The station felt like the right place to be for such a joyous moment in their lives. Maddie can’t stop herself from smiling when she looks at the spot they had been standing once and he’d told her that was the happiest the had been – he’d said those words so many times since, usually accompanied by a grin and a kiss. She can’t help but wonder if he truly understands how every single moment she spends with him is the happiest of her entire life.

“You two look happy.” Athena’s voice is the first they hear when they reach the top of the steps, and Maddie wonders if they’re suspicious as to why the two insisted _everyone_ be there, despite the fact Chimney was meant to be off work that day. The two just look around at the people they consider to be family, barely able to contain themselves as they walk towards the table, only giving Athena a smile as they do.

Maddie doesn’t miss the way Hen is trying to eye up her left hand, as though they all think they’ve figured out exactly why Maddie and Chimney insisted they all have dinner together that evening. Good, she thinks, they have no clue.

Buck sits with a smirk on his face as he waggles his brows at his sister (as though he knows something, she almost scoffs), Albert, Eddie and Christopher are next to him, Hen can’t stop looking between her best friend and his girlfriend, curiosity in her eyes as Karen bounces Nia on her lap. Maddie can hear Denny and Harry before she actually sees them, the two boys running around laughing as May rolls her eyes at the two of them. She can’t help but put her hand on her stomach when she thinks of their own child running around the station one day. Athena moves to sit down next to Bobby, who is mostly staring proudly at the spread in front of him, Michael sits on the other side of him, a curious look on his own face. Everyone is there, just as they had asked and Maddie can’t ever imagine a better group of people for their baby to grow up around.

There’s no point in being subtle about it anymore, Chimney’s arm wraps her waist, his hand settling above where hers rests on her stomach and the two of them grin. “So?” Buck’s impatience chimes through, half because he clearly wants to enjoy the meal sitting in front of him but also because he needs to know what’s going on with his sister and her boyfriend.

“We’re having a baby!” Maddie can’t help but feel proud of the two of them for their perfectly in sync, thrilled words, watching the people in front of them with huge smiles on their faces. It takes a second for the news to settle in but before she knows it, she’s being yanked from her boyfriend’s grip and pulled into her brother’s body instead.

“You’re pregnant?! You’re—” His grip on her loosens just enough so he can pull back, Maddie watching as tears stream down his face, a smile on his lips before his hands drop to her stomach, “having a baby? Mads, this is… you’re going to be amazing. You’re going—wow.” His cheeks are flushed with overwhelming happiness, doing nothing to hide the tears that fall before he pulls her back into his arms, “You’re going to be the most amazing mom, Maddie. And I—” Her brother finally lets go of her to pounce on Chimney instead the moment he’s out of Hen’s arms, “am going to be the best Uncle in the whole damn world!”

She’s not alone for long, barely a few seconds pass before Karen is wrapping her arms around her whilst Hen takes the other side and Maddie’s eyes meets with Chimney’s for a second, their eyes sparkling with unshed tears and joy as they take in every single second of the cheerful cries of the people they consider to be their family.

It’s Athena who approaches Maddie last, pressing both hands to either side of her face as she beams at her, “I am so proud of you, Maddie.” The two women just stare at each other for a moment until Maddie throws her arms around Athena, never forgetting the fact that this is the woman who had fought to find her alongside her brother almost two years ago.

It’s not until they pull back that she finds herself involved in some sort of massive group hug, laughter sounding through the station as her body presses against Chimney’s, his lips pressing to her forehead once she tilts her head up to look at him. Maddie had only ever imagined a life away from Doug when she had driven from Hershey to LA, she had no high expectations, half-expecting to live the rest of her life in fear that he would find her.

“I love you.” Chimney’s voice breaks through the cheers surrounding them, his arms wrapping tightly around her as people start pulling back. Her lips are quick to slam against his, the grin on her face seeming as though it could never disappear as her arms slip around his shoulders, hands resting on the back of his neck. The excitement hasn’t dampened around them by the time they pull away from each other before her brother pulls Chimney from her grip with a plate full of food in his hand.

“You’re eating for two right now.” His eyes are still bright with tears as he sets the plate down on the table and guides her to the nearest empty seat as she rolls her eyes. “Anyway, I’ve been researching some of the best remedies—how is the morning sickness? If you need anything to help, I’ve seen that—”

Chimney groans, sitting down next to Maddie, “You’ve known for two minutes, Buck.” She can’t stop the way she smirks at her boyfriend, reaching out a hand for his, as he pretends as though he hadn’t been straight on Google the moment they had pulled away from their own embrace that amazing night they had found out their lives were about to change for the better.

“Tell me all about what you found out, Buck.” She tries not to laugh at the way he ushers Albert from the seat on the other side of her before he takes his place, an eagerness on his face that reminds her of when they were children before he opens his mouth to talk. 

Running to him was the best decision she had ever made.


End file.
